


Drunk Dialling 102: Hooched Up Hermann

by QuokkaFoxtrot



Series: Drunk Dialling [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Batman: Arkham City spoilers, Drunk Dialing, Endlessly Amused Newt, First Meetings, M/M, Swearing, drunk hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuokkaFoxtrot/pseuds/QuokkaFoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann calls Newt in the middle of the night, drunk and needing a ride home.</p><p>Only problem? They've never met.</p><p>(Flipped version of Drunk Dialling 101.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dialling 102: Hooched Up Hermann

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt - _accidentally called your number while drunk asking for a ride and you actually came au_ \- from [this](http://xaquaangelx.tumblr.com/post/101800154250/list-of-aus-that-arent-themed-at-all-were) post.

It's two in the morning and Newt's staring intently at the screen - that stupid clay fuck just has to hit the explosives _one_ more time and he's beaten this stupidass game - when his phone starts ringing. Exactly _why_ he thought the tempo acceleration in the old Super Mario theme would be a good ring tone, he'll never know, because all it does is serve to make everything even more tense and before he knows it he makes a mistake and that's it, Batman's dead.

"Motherfucker!" Newt spits and throws the controller across the room before grabbing his phone and answering it in annoyance. "You just killed Batman."

"I did _no such thing_ ," the voice on the other end of the line says indignantly. " _I_ was busy being _robbed_... I need you to give me a ride _home_."

"Dude, I don't even know who you are." Newt says flopping back on the couch and pulling a face at the screen. "Like fuck I'm coming to get you."

"Now is not the time to play games with me, Tendo. I have had a very, _very_ stressful night."

Newt frowns at the phone, taking a moment to replay the conversation - the snooty English accent, the 'I'm not drunk, mom' precision of his words... Some asshole's drunk dialled him.

"Okay, for one, I'm not-"

" _Please_ , Mr. Choi. I would not ask this of you _lightly._ I have been pock picketed... Pocket pickededed... Picklepocked. I have been _mugged_. Someone has taken my cards and my phone and my wallet. Right out of my pocket! And my coat. They took my coat. My _entire_ coat." The man sounds scandalised at the thought of someone taking _all_ of his coat and Newt can't help but take pity on him; it sounds like he's had a rough night.

"Look, you've got the wrong number, man, but-"

"No. No, I do not. I'm _very_ good with numbers. Exceptional, as well you know. I'm... I'm a _mathemagician_."

Newt snorts and can't help the laugh that comes out. "Wrong _phone_ number, man. You gotta hang up and call your friend."

"Oh. Oh dear." The voice says, sounding small and distant. "A nice lady gave me fifty cents to make this call, but she's gone now... I don't have any way to make another."

Newt sighs and looks at the screen. He can stay in and try and beat Clayface again, or he can go out and meet a fun, drunk stranger.

 _Continue?_ flashes annoyingly at him. 

Fun, drunk stranger it is.

"Listen, man. I can come drive you home, but you realize you don't know me, right?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, you are. Going home with a stranger doesn't sound like me at all. I'm far too respons'ble for that." The voice says and he sounds at once confused and sad.

"How about this. My name's Newt. I'm a biologist, and I play a lot of video games in the middle of the night. And you are?" Newt stands and turns the TV and PlayStation off and walks into the kitchen, shoving his feet into the unlaced shoes by the door as he grabs his keys.

"I'm... Hermann. _Dr_. Hermann. Title's important, ver' important... I'm a mathema... anathema... a _mathemagician_ and I just won an _award_ for being _very_ good with numbers."

"That's awesome, man. Congratulations. And, hey, now we're not strangers," Newt says and shrugs on his coat. "Where are you?"

"I'm... outside a bar. There were cerebralatory drinks after the dinner and... It's called... _The Breach_. It's on... a street... I'm 'fraid I don't know where exactly; someone else drove and I was going to get a taxi but then someone took my _entire_ coat. The _nerve_ of that rapscallion; stealing decent people's clothing from coat check. How very _dare_ they?" 

Newt snorts again; he's totally heading out to meet Drunk Dickens. This is the best decision he's made all week.

"I know where it is. I can be there in ten minutes. Just stay where you are and don't pass out, okay, man?"

"Passing out on the street? Hmph. As if I would ever sink to such depths," Hermann says and it's the most affronted he's sounded since Newt suggested he might be bad with numbers.

"Listen, Dr. Hermann, I gotta drive now. I'll see you soon, okay?" 

"I shall be waiting," Hermann says and promptly hangs up.

Newt lowers his phone and stares at it as it goes dark. Shaking his head, he shoves it in his pocket and locks the door behind him before jogging down the back stairs and jumping in his car. 

Checking the time - twenty past two - he blows on his fingers and clears some junk from the passenger seat and footwell while he waits for the heat to make the air a little less frigid before reversing into the back alley and heading towards The Breach.

When he reaches the right block, he sees Hermann before he's halfway around the corner; there's no one else around and he's leaning against a lamp post, seemingly unable to feel the cold in spite of his lack of coat.

Pulling up, he leans over to push the door open. "Dr. Hermann? Your chariot awaits."

"You came," Hermann says as he pushes himself to stand upright.

"Couldn't just leave you hanging," Newt says with a shrug, glancing at Hermann's cane. "You going to need a hand getting in?"

"I'm _fine_ ," Hermann says and grabs onto the roof to lower himself in backwards, landing with a heavy _oof_ when he releases too soon.

"Just checking," Newt says holding back his concern as he watches Hermann put one leg in the footwell before reaching down to lift the other carefully.

"Your car is very _old_ ," Hermann says as he finally manages to drag his legs in and shove his cane down the side.

"Yes. Yes, she is," Newt agrees and gestures for Hermann to close the door. "But Otachi's gotten me from A to B more times than you can count, and she's gonna get you home safely."

"I assure you, I can count _exceptionally_ high," Hermann says as he pulls the seatbelt across his chest, staring very intently at the clasp as he draws it down and pushes it in. "And the higher I count, the less likely your supossisition seems."

"Aw, man, don't let her hear you say that," Newt says reaching out to rub the dash consolingly. "She's still got life in her. I promise you'll get home. Speaking of, where am I taking you?"

"My building's on El Cazador, three-seven-two," Hermann says precisely, nodding with every number.

"And you say you're good at counting," Newt says with a smirk as he starts the car. "Those numbers were all out of order."

"I was telling you my _address_ ; it's where I live," Hermann says jaw jutting out with indignation. "Three-seven-two - three _hundred_ and _seventy_ two."

"I was teasing you, man. How much did you have to drink?" Newt says and shakes his head as he checks his mirrors and pulls out onto the street.

"I had two glasses," Hermann says, nodding his head decisively as punctuation.

"You got that drunk on _two_ glasses? You look skinny, but I didn't think you'd be such a lightweight," Newt says, brows raised.

"I had _two glasses_. One during dinner and one at the bar," Hermann says holding up two fingers. He stares at his index finger for a moment in confusion and then looks over at Newt. "The one at the dinner was possibly, potentially, refilled once or twice. Or more." He looks off into the distance, lips moving as he counts silently, eyes widening with dawning realisation. "A _lot_. It was refilled a _lot_." He gasps and leans forward, waving a hand for Newt to lean in before whispering at him conspiratorially. "I might be _drunk_."

"Just a smidge," Newt says, barely able to contain a smile.

"I have had an indeterminatable quantity of alcohol," Hermann says, looking shocked at the prospect. "And I'm going home with a stranger. The drink has taken me and I've become a- a... _floozy._ "

Newt can't stop the laugh that bursts out; this guy was so freakin' _cute_.

"Hey, now. I'm not gonna take advantage of you; I'm just driving you home," he says to reassure Hermann.

"Oh," Hermann says and slumps back in his seat. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"If you give me your number I could call you up some time and take advantage of you when you're not a drunken floozy," Newt says and Hermann looks at him like it's a revelation.

"You _could_!" Hermann says, mouth stretching wide in a giddy smile. "You could give me your number and I could call you!" He looks at Newt like it's the best idea he's ever heard but then his face falls. "I no longer have _a phone_. I'm _uncontactable_."

"Hey, it's okay," Newt says reaching over to pat Hermann on the shoulder. "I'll just give you my number and you can call _me_ when you're not a drunken floozy."

"That could work," Hermann says consideringly and drifts into silence, staring out the window and thinking hard.

Newt smiles and turns his attention back to the road. "So, what happened in there? Someone stole your... everything?"

"More than one person, I b'lieve," Hermann says, sniffing with disdain. "When I arrived at the bar, I had my cards and my wallet and phone... When I went to get my coat, I did not have my cards, my wallet, my phone _or_ my _coat_. Who steals a ruddy coat?"

"You sound more put out about your coat than your other stuff, man," Newt says as he turns a corner.

"I _liked_ that coat. It had a nice furry hood that kept my face warm and it was _green_. Lots of pockets," Hermann says petulantly. "Everything else is replaceabable or cancelabable."

"Sounds like a pretty sweet jacket," Newt says looking over at Hermann with a twist of his lips.

"It wasn't. It was _mine_ ," Hermann says and kicks out with his good leg.

"Dude," Newt says, reaching over to put a hand on Hermann's knee to stop him kicking while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "I'm giving you a ride home, the least you can do is not destroy my car."

Hermann doesn't respond, staring at Newt's hand on his leg until Newt hurriedly pulls it away and grips the steering wheel tightly.

"Sorry, just... didn't want your foot to go through the floor or something," Newt says glancing over apologetically.

Hermann makes a noise of acknowledgement and keeps staring at his knee.

Newt sighs and focuses on the road: blew it before there was even anything to blow.

"You're very colourful," Hermann murmurs after they drive in silence for a while.

"You noticed the ink, hey? You like?" Newt says, twisting his arm to show off the full piece.

"What's that one?" Hermann asks, reaching over and poking Newt in the upper arm.

"That? That's Godzilla," Newt says as he flexes proudly.

"And _that_ one?" Hermann drags his finger down and prods his forearm, finger heavy and pushing the skin to the side.

"That pretty lady's Mothra," Newt says, torn between keeping his eyes on the road and looking at Hermann. He glances over as Hermann's hand flops back down to his lap and sees him nodding slowly, eyes drifting closed. "Hey, man, don't fall asleep on me now. Just a little longer and you'll be home."

"I was just resting my eyes," Hermann says sleepily and slumps further against the door. "S'very warm in here."

"Wind the window down a little; the cool air should wake you up in no time," Newt says, poking Hermann in the side and pointing at the winder.

Hermann stares at it for a moment before he starts attempting to wind it down - a task made all the more difficult by limbs that won't quite cooperate. "I can't remember the last time I had to do this. It might have been when I was _eight_ ," he says and Newt pulls a face.

"Yeah, yeah, my car's old," Newt says, waving Hermann off. "You feeling more awake now? We're nearly there."

"Hmmm," Hermann hums, a dreamy smile on his lips as he lets the wind blow over his face.

Newt swallows and forces himself to keep looking at the numbers as they go past. He finds the place and pulls up in front of it, feeling reluctant to alert Hermann to the fact.

After a few moments, he clears his throat and places a hand on Hermann's shoulder. 

"Hermann? We're here," he says and watches as Hermann blinks slowly and looks around.

"I didn't even feel the car stop," Hermann says as he straightens and smoothes down his blazer. 

"She's old, but she's smooth," Newt says rubbing the dash again with a fond smile.

"Indeed," Hermann says and looks towards the building. "I should go. I have to cancel all my cards and phones and coats and I'm suddenly ver' tired."

"Yeah, you look like you're fading fast. Do you need a hand getting in?"

"No, I'll be... I'll be fine... It's only a short walk to the evelator and then a shorter walk to my flat," Hermann says, pulling on the handle and turning to get out. The seatbelt locks, jarring him as he moves too fast and he looks at it in confusion before he realises he has to undo it before he can move. He frowns as he clicks the button and gently slides it back in, giving it a short pat before he shuffles forward again. Turning before he stands, he looks at Newt and gives him a sincere smile. 

"Thank you for your help, Newt. I ver' much appreciate all you've done for me."

"Not a problem, man. Just glad you're home safe," Newt says and watches as Hermann climbs out of the car and closes the door. "'Night, Dr. Hermann."

Hermann waves over his shoulder and wobbles across the sidewalk digging his keys out of his pocket. He swipes them beside the automatic door and continues through the foyer to the bank of elevators. The light pings on and Hermann disappears and Newt sighs and starts the engine.

He hasn't even made it to the end of the block before he starts swearing.

He'd forgotten to give Hermann his number.

Driving around the block, he parks in front of Hermann's building and jumps out, running over to the buzzers and scanning the names. There's no Hermann, and four on the list start with the initial H. There's a brief moment where he considers pressing them all, but then realises it's after three and he's pretty sure he'll get the cops called on him.

He trudges back to his car and sits there, staring up at the building wistfully before putting his key back in the ignition and driving home. He'll try tomorrow after work if he can't figure out a way to track him down before.

\---

Just after lunch the next day, Newt's email pings and his eyes widen as he sees the sender.

>   
> **To:** Dr. Newton Geiszler  
>  **From:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb  
>  **Subject** : Thanks and apology
> 
> Dear Dr. Geiszler,
> 
> I wanted to extend to you my thanks for assisting me during last night's unexpected intoxication. I do not usually imbibe to that degree and appreciate that you went out of your way to help me get home.
> 
> I am truly grateful and apologise for any inconvenience I may have caused you.
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

Newt smiles as he stares down at it and then taps out a quick replay.

>   
> **To:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb  
>  **From:** Dr. Newton Geiszler  
>  **Subject** : Re: Thanks and apology
> 
> Dr. Hermann! How did you find me?
> 
> It really wasn't a problem, man. I wasn't doing anything anyway.
> 
> I'm super happy that you tracked me down: I totally forgot to give you my number last night, but the offer still stands. Do you maybe want to get coffee after work?
> 
> Newt

He hits send and for the next two hours has to pretend he's not antsy and excited around his colleagues. He's kind of successful. But not really.

When his phone pings and the screen lights up with Hermann's name in the notification, he has to run into the hall to read it, giddy and tense with anticipation.

>   
> **To:** Dr. Newton Geiszler  
>  **From:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb  
>  **Subject** : Thanks and apology
> 
> It was easy: Newt AND Biology NOT Amphibian plugged into JSTOR. Boolean searches are child's play. From there, I simply found your staff page at the university.
> 
> I would like to meet you but you should be aware that I am considerably more reserved than last night would lead you to believe. If you are still interested, I will be at LOCCENT on 3rd at 6pm.
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

Newt shakes his head and rolls his eyes; of _course_ Hermann was reserved. That was a big old 'Duh' as far as Newt was concerned.

>   
> **To:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb  
>  **From:** Dr. Newton Geiszler  
>  **Subject** : Re: Thanks and apology
> 
> See you at 6.

It takes everything Newt has to be that brief; every time he tried to say more it got ramble-y and weirdly insulting and had to be deleted.

He shoves his phone in his pocket and bounces his way through the rest of the day, ignoring the weird looks he gets from his lab mates.

\---

Ten after six sees Newt flying down the pavement, out of breath and shirt untucked as he races up to LOCCENT and bursts through the door. Scanning the room he finds Hermann sitting in the far corner, staring at his phone and shoulders slumped.

He hurries across the room, sliding in across from him without being invited to sit and launches into an explanation before Hermann can get a word out.

"Sorry, I'm late, man, Otachi wouldn't start, but then she did! She's old, not dead. But then I couldn't find a car park nearby so I had to park a few blocks away and I _ran_ here so now I'm all sweaty, but, hey, I'm here! Hi."

Hermann blinks at him a few times and then slides his glasses off his nose and sets them to the side. "Hello," he says after a moment. "I was almost beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"I asked you, remember?" Newt says with a breathless grin. "What kind of guy would I be if I didn't turn up to my own date?"

Hermann nods slowly, looking off to the side before glancing at Newt and then focussing on the sugar packet twisting between his fingers.

"I was... surprised... when you still wanted to meet with me. I hope you don't expect me to be as... embarrassing as I was last night," Hermann says and sucks his lower lip in as he waits for Newt to respond.

"Okay, so, One? You weren't embarrassing. You have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. Two? I kind of assumed you _would_ be more straight-laced than you were last night; that drunk was the kind of drunk that only comes from a person who doesn't drink very often," Newt says, ducking his head down to try and catch Hermann's eye. "Truth is, you were kind of adorable. _Super_ adorable. And isn't that what the whole dating thing is about? Getting to know someone so you lose your reservations and just become ridiculously, disgustingly adorable together?"

"I don't know that I would classify myself that way..." Hermann says cheeks stained in an endearing shade of pink.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Newt says with a cheeky grin. "I mean, I could probably do _devastatingly handsome_ , but adorable? I don't think I have it in me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hermann murmurs and then looks shocked that he said it out loud.

Newt watches as Hermann tries to stammer out an explanation and laughs, reaching over to pat the back of Hermann's hand comfortingly. "Aw, man. See? You're already there. I'm always gonna be playing catch-up."

"Please stop," Hermann says quietly and Newt jerks his hand back, shoving both into his lap as he starts to apologise.

"Sorry, I'm too tactile, I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, not that, it was-" Hermann closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "The _compliments_. It's... too much."

"Ah, right. Yeah," Newt says, slowly returning his hands to the table as he looks over at Hermann, shoulders slightly hunched. "Um. Have you ordered yet?"

"No, not yet," Hermann says with a shake of his head, looking just as awkward as Newt feels.

"How about I go order for us, and when I get back you can tell me all about the award you won last night? Sound cool?" Newt asks looking at Hermann tentatively.

"Yes. That sounds... yes. I'll have a cappuccino, no foam," Hermann says with a relieved smile and reaches for his wallet. 

"I got this," Newt says, holding his hand up as he stands. "You can get the next one?"

"I'll insist on it," Hermann says with a smile. "And the one after that. I'm supposed to be repaying you, remember?"

"Dude, you just paid me back _with interest_ ," Newt says, face lighting up as he feels the last of the lingering tension flow away. 

"What? How?" Hermann asks, brow furrowing as he looks up at Newt.

"Dude, you've just committed to a _third_ cup of coffee before we've even had our _first_ ," Newt says, bouncing on his toes. "By the time we leave here, we're going to be well on our way to being ridiculously, disgustingly _amiable_ together. Because, y'know... baby steps."

Hermann closes his eyes and shakes his head, clearly trying to suppress a smile. "Go get the _first_ ," he says, pointing toward the counter. "We'll negotiate the rest when we finish that."

"Have it your way, man," Newt says with a shrug and then leans down to murmur conspiratorially. "I have it on pretty good authority that I _could_ be persuaded to go as high as four. But you didn't hear that from me."

"Go!" Hermann says barely containing a laugh as he swats Newt on the shoulder.

Newt grins as he dances out of range and heads for the line-up. 

When he gets back, he places Hermann's coffee carefully in front of him and slides into his own chair with a smile.

"Do you remember what I said when I answered the phone last night?" Newt asks as he adds sugar to his cup.

"Something about killing Batman...?" Hermann says, raising a brow questioningly.

"So, I was nearly at the end of a boss fight in a game I was playing; pretty sure it was the last one, the big kahuna. After that, I'd'a been finished, done, completed the game, champion and all that. But then you rang and I got distracted and died," Newt says and starts to stir.

"Oh. I'm sorry?" Hermann says, frowning and tensing slightly as he looks at Newt. "Er... Was it terribly difficult?"

"That's the thing... I don't even care. I've been playing that game for, shit, _way_ too long and I don't even care that I got so close to finishing it and failed. Getting to meet you was so much better," Newt shrugs and takes a sip before noticing the red tinge to Hermann's ears and quickly barrelling forward. "But you've called for a moratorium on compliments, so how about you tell me about this award of yours, Dr. Hermann?"

"Er, yes. Yes, I, well..." Hermann says adjusting his coffee mug until the handle's sitting just so and gathering himself before starting to explain the research that had lead to the previous night.

When they're kicked out of the cafe four hours later at closing, Hermann walks Newt back to his car. 

"So," Newt says as he unlocks his door.

"Indeed," Hermann replies, looking down at the ground.

Newt plays with the handle for a moment, looking over at Hermann consideringly before he mutters _fuck it_ , and stretches up to kiss Hermann on the cheek. "I want to reopen negotiations," he says as he steps back. "Five? Or... dinner tomorrow?"

"Those terms sound agreeable," Hermann says and raises a finger. "On the proviso that the accompanying beverages are _non_ -alcoholic."


End file.
